


Bar Nights

by charlieboy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, this is gay lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieboy/pseuds/charlieboy
Summary: Dodds and Carisi start regularly going to bars after work; after a particularly difficult case, Sonny is shocked when Mike kisses him.





	Bar Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoshkaSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshkaSnow/gifts).



> i wrote this for KoshkaSnow's bday bc i love her and we both like this pairing; send her some loving bday messages! :) (im so srry this is a day late im a mess ugh)
> 
> Also! i hope this isnt shit bc im in london rn and my hulu isnt international so its not working, therefore i have been Deprived of svu (which is killing me) so i havent watched it for awhile agh

Carisi and Dodds had gotten into the habit of going to a bar every now and again after cases. Sometimes Rollins would join but not always. 

It became more frequent though, and they started going to bars every night. They would stay for awhile drinking, sometimes talking or sometimes just sitting together in silence but with companionship and comfort if it was a particularly tough case they’d been working on or solved. 

Carisi liked Dodds. He was made in the image of some type of god; he hated thinking this way for multiple reasons, a.) he felt like that sounded like it was a middle school crush, b.) Mike was his boss, and c.) he was sure that Dodds was straight. 

The bar nights continued though, and it seemed as the nights went on, the closer they would sit in a booth, which had become their natural table arrangement instead of a table with stools or sitting at the bar itself. 

Rollins was almost never included now, which Carisi felt grateful for, even though he again, felt odd about his feelings towards Mike. 

It was messing with is head, and it started to affect his work. He became more distracted at work, had trouble focusing, and during the nightly bar routine, the tension grew thicker and thicker each time. 

One night, they were sitting so close their thighs were almost touching, and it was one of the silent nights because of a particularly hard case they had worked on and thankfully solved, though it still was hard to deal with, as many cases are. It was a gay teen, who was kidnapped, raped, and then brutally murdered. The killer had been on the hunt, first kidnapping babies from gay couples, and then had moved on to kidnapped gay teens, when they finally caught him. Carisi just figured Mike was upset because the case was in general very emotionally tolling. 

They were each on their fifth beer, when Mike inched closer to Sonny. He then quickly leaned on him and put his head on Sonny’s shoulder. Carisi grew very still in shock, and kept trying to rationalise in his head that it was just because of all the drinks and exhaustion and definitely not a possible romantic relationship move. 

Sonny had taken a long sip of his drink and just set it back on the table when Mike turned to him and swiftly kissed him deeply. Carisi melted and let out a very low moan. 

It turned into a makeout session; their mouths never separating, and it escalated to getting handsy. The tension between them getting thick and hot.   
Carisi didn’t have room for surprise because his mind and body were filled with desire and want. 

“Come to my place? It’s close,” Dodds said suddenly, pulling away. 

Sonny just vigorously nodded, and they left some money on the table and eagerly scooched out of the booth and rushed past the crowd of the rest of the bar. 

Just before they had gotten to the door, Mike reached back and grabbed Sonny’s hand. Sonny was glad for the low lighting because he was blushing like crazy. 

Once outside, in the cold and cloudy night, they strided quicky a few blocks and took a left, then entering a building and went up two flights of stairs - each of them going two steps at a time. 

Mike then let go of Sonny’s hand for a moment, fumbling with his keys and eventually having a steady enough hand to unlock his door. 

They both clamoured in, invading each others space, groping and kissing, as Mike walked backwards leading towards his couch. 

He fell back onto the plush furniture effortlessly. Sonny climbed into his lap, straddling his boss. 

Mike moved to Sonny’s jaw and then down to his neck, sucking lightly, and at the same time unbuttoning Sonny’s shirt. Carisi was filled with pleasure and gripping Mikes shirt tightly. Mike proceeded to bite harder at the other detectives collar bones and upper chest, while simultaneously moving on to undoing Sonny’s belt. 

Starting to moan deeply and audibly, Sonny let go of Dodds’ shirt and started undoing his belt as well. With both belts undone and pants unzipped, Dodds just ripped open his own shirt, not caring about the few buttons flying across the room. 

Mike slid down to laying on his back, and guided Sonny with him. They were both incredibly hard and started to grind their hips together. Dodds started making low choked short guttural sounds, almost not loud enough to hear. 

Dodds lifted his butt off the couch and slid both his pants and boxers off, while Sonny did the same. 

They didn’t have condoms or lube at the moment so Dodds settled for just grabbing both of their dicks and vigorously sliding his hand up and down, applying both the perfect amount of speed and pressure. 

Both of their breathing became more rapid; Carisi was the first to come, finally breaking the kiss to bite his lip, moan deeply, his eyes shut tight. Dodds soon followed, having a peaceful look on his face, mouth open as the pleasure rippled through him. 

Sonny then collapsed onto Mike, spent. Dodds wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him tightly. 

Both catching their breath as the feeling washed over them, Mike broke the silence, 

“In the morning I plan on blowing you before we go into work, if you’re okay with that” 

Carisi smiled and laughed. 

“Absolutely - as long as I can return the favour” 

Dodds, also smiling, responded and emulating Carisi’s words, 

“Absolutely” 

They both soon drifted off to sleep, content and satisfied.


End file.
